Sonic Oddssey
by WhiteyBoy
Summary: This is my first Fic. Tell me what you think! It is set straight after SA2!
1. Shadow returns

Sonic Odyssey Written by Mada and © 2003  
  
PLEASE NOTE: All characters, places and indicia (except Katy The Cat and Nero Foxx) © Sega, Sonic Team Katy The Cat and Nero Foxx © Green Flame  
  
This Fan Fiction is set straight after Sonic Adventure 2  
  
Part 1- Return of Shadow  
  
Sonic was sitting on a rock, resting his head in his hands, he store at the floor, doing something he didn't usually do, and something that might have saved the ultimate life form's life. He was thinking deeply. Not about anything particular really, just mostly about yesterday. He would usually be jumping up and down, shouting at the top of his voice, rejoicing. But not today.after what had happened to Shadow. Sure, the Biolizard was gone. Eggman wasn't showing any signs of evil. Even Knuckles wasn't as grouchy as usual, when he was hanging around with Rouge. Tails had taken to design a new attachment to his Tornado, so it could fly in space and underwater. Amy was over the moon that Sonic was safe, but had connected with Shadow, so she wasn't as happy as the others were. But then there was- "Sonic?" The blue hedgehog hadn't even noticed Amy come in. He looked up slightly and saw Amy standing, looking down at him, glum. " Don't be so upset. There was nothing you could do." There was silence. " I know Amy." " And besides, Shadow was happy to die." she sat down next to Sonic "I mean, he had fourfold his promise to Maria." She tried to lift Sonic's spirit "C'mon, let's go see Tails. It'll take your mind off things." Sonic got up, still hanging his head low, he began to walk in the direction of Mystic Ruins. He stopped suddenly. He felt he had to take a look at the Green Hill Zone.there was something inside him that commanded him to. He felt that this would be the last time he would see it this lush, green and entirely beautiful.  
  
Tails didn't hear Sonic and Amy come in, he was so busy with his update. The Tornado 2 now had a sleek sheet of glass over the cockpit. Because of this, Tails had to fit a door. There was a small cut in the front, shaped like the bottom of some kind of gem or jewel. " Oh! OH! Hi Guys! What's up? Like the design? It looks totally cool! Don't you think? It still needs a Chaos Emerald to power it, but when I get one! I CAN'T WAIT!" he smiled gleefully, then saw Sonic's sad face. "What's wrong, Sonic?" Sonic didn't answer. Tails repeated the question, but still no answer. "Shadow." Amy whispered to him. Then, without warning Sonic yelled and kicked the Tornado, which fell over, while Sonic screamed angrily, Tails shouting to stop in the background. "SONIC!" All Amy could do was watch Sonic rip Tails' workshop apart. And then, he was gone. Quick as the wind, Sonic had vanished out of Tails' lab in a blur of blue light, running across the hills. " Just what got into Sonic then?" " I'm not sure."  
  
They spent the rest of the day searching, but they didn't find Sonic anywhere. By nightfall, they were worried. They had checked with Green Hill, Station Square and even Knuckles, on the floating island. There was no sign of him. But in the Windy Valley, Sonic sat silently, thinking. He knew what to do. He knew where Shadow was. He knew he was alive. He knew where the emeralds where. He knew Knuckles' weakness. He knew how to control the Tornado. Now he had to put his plan to work.  
  
Knuckle's was catching a little shuteye when it happened. His Chaos watch, that Tails had made for him was rumbling and beeping. Knuckle's eyes snapped open and he jumped up. The watch would react with the Chaos Emeralds were removed or being used. Knuckles scanned the area for intruders. When he came across one. " Sonic? This that you?" Knuckles asked, "What are you doing with that Chaos Emerald?" Sonic the hedgehog was standing there, holding the Green Emerald. He was looking at it. He remained silent. "Sonic, if you're thinking of using that emerald, just tell me what for." Silence. "Sonic?" More Silence. Knuckles couldn't take Sonic's games. He was very impatient. The red dreaded echidna dived forward, reaching for the emerald, when he saw Sonic looking at something. Knuckles looked too, to see what it was. But he saw nothing, and by the time he turned back it was too late. " I'm coming Shadow!" Sonic yelled, clutching the emerald tight, yelling over the sound of the emerald doing its work "CHAOS CONTROL!" And then he was gone.  
  
Too Gullible. Sonic smirked as he appeared outside Tail's workshop. He checked the upstairs area, where Tail's slept. The light was out. "Excellent." Sonic whispered to himself, spin dashing, slowly, somehow, into the doors, breaking the lock. He looked around. The lab was almost how we had left it, except that the Tornado 2 was standing. And Green and Purple! Sonic looked on the side. It now said: TORNADO 2: eXtra Power Sonic smiled at the cool new paint job. He walked round to the front and slotted the Green Chaos Emerald in. He jumped into the cockpit and pressed a button marked 'ROOF'. The lab roof then opened, letting Sonic and the Tornado XP slip out. Sonic didn't take his eyes away from the ocean once. He stared ahead, at all times, ignoring the seagulls trying to crap on the XP's window. Then he 'saw it'. The place were Shadow was lying in wait for him. Sonic lowered the plane into the water. Normally Sonic would avoid water, but he had to go in this time. And he was in the Tornado anyway! As soon as he got in he saw Shadow, surrounded in seven different lights. One was grey, one green, one blue, one red, one purple, one yellow and one turquoise. The Super Emeralds.  
  
Email the author, WhiteyBoy: red14@ntlworld.com 


	2. The end of green hill?

Sonic Odyssey Written by Mada and © 2003  
  
PLEASE NOTE: All characters, places and indicia (except Katy The Cat and Nero Foxx) © Sega, Sonic Team Katy The Cat and Nero Foxx © Green Flame  
  
This Fan Fiction is set straight after Sonic Adventure 2  
  
Last time in PART 1-SHADOW RETURNS- Then he 'saw it'. The place were Shadow was lying in wait for him. Sonic lowered the plane into the water. Normally Sonic would avoid water, but he had to go in this time. And he was in the Tornado anyway! As soon as he got in he saw Shadow, surrounded in seven different lights. One was grey, one green, one blue, one red, one purple, one yellow and one turquoise. The Super Emeralds.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2- The end of Green Hill?  
  
Sonic loaded Shadow into the back seat of the Tornado XP. The blue hedgehog got in the front. " So, Sonic, do you know what these are?" Shadow coughed, inspecting the emeralds that had saved them. " Yeah. They're the Super Emeralds. Not as powerful as The Chaos Emeralds, but they can be when combined with them. Knuckles and me threw them off the Floating Island, to stop Eggman ever getting them again. We figured that if they sunk Eggman's machines couldn't find them. They must have saved you after knowing you have great importance." Shadow thought about this. " But, I have no reason to live anymore, I mean-" Sonic cut him off. " Everyone has a reason to live." He interrupted. "Now, no one knows I came to rescue you. They don't about the Telekinesis, either. I thought that if they knew they night think I'm crazy and stop me. But with you to back it up."  
  
Tails was pacing up and down the field outside his workshop. Amy and Knuckles stood impatiently next to the lab. " I can't believe Sonic would do that! Steal an emerald and the Tornado! What is he up to?" Amy wondered. " Plus, I can't give him my surprise, the XP. I really thought it would cheer him up." Tails sighed, " He liked it." Knuckles said simply " He liked it so much, he stole it." Then, without warning a green and purple plane dropped in front of them. Sonic and Shadow got out. Tails, Knuckles and Amy all gasped, Amy fainting. " Hi Guys. Thanks for the emerald, Knuxter, Thanks for the plane, Tails. We've got Shadow back." " What? How? When?" Tails gibbered. Knuckles remained silent, his jaw dropped. " Ok, sit down, I'll explain." Sonic smiled. " No, let me." Shadow smiled. "Ok, after I fell from space, I landed in the sea. There I found the Super Emeralds, who greeted me kindly by creating a protective barrier around me with their power. I knew I had to get out, but I was too weak to swim. So, I knew a trick. Professor Gerald said the emeralds also had Telekinesis power, and I knew Sonic and I had absorbed a lot of power from the emeralds, so I gave it a shot. " I managed to contact Sonic, who understood my situation. He said he would help. He just needed to find a way. Once he got his plan he came to save me and we came back to dry land. That's all there is to it. Any Q and A?" While Tails attended to Amy, trying to get her back to the real world, Knuckles asked a question. " I guess the reason the emeralds were they 'cos we threw 'em there.but.do you know why they saved you?" " Well," Sonic began " I think it's because Shadow still has reason to live. And he may be important." " I have a question," Shadow said, almost trying to surprise Sonic, Sonic just making a face that said 'Nice Try, Shad, but carry on.' " What happened before the ARK?"  
  
"Green Hill Zone was the nicest place on Mobius. No human knew of Mobius, until one absent-minded professor named Dr. Ovi Kintobor. Kintobor crashed his ship in a mountain in Green Hill, and it was one super-cool hedgehog, which was BROWN but would become BLUE that had to stumble into the lab while playing a trick on loyal resident, Porker Lewis the pig. But Sonic ended up in Kintobor's lab, where he met the professor himself. Sonic and Ovi became friends, when one day, the Doc told Sonic of his plan. Doctor Kintobor was planning to contain all the evil on Mobius in seven gems, he called The Chaos Emeralds (Nice Name Doc!) using a machine called 'The Retro Orbital Chaos Controller' (ROCC). Sonic received a pair of red sneakers, and once while searching for the Chaos Emeralds he broke the sound barrier and turned blue! Sonic had improved his speed and agility. He continued you to search. All the emeralds were found, except a Blue one, which would neutralise all the others. But the Doc was getting impatient and instead of waiting he decided to try without the Blue Emerald. Sonic was getting a snack and while raiding the fridge he came across a rotten egg. " Are you sure you wanna keep this?" Sonic held it up. BOOM! Kintobor had put in a wrong calculation, and the ROCC exploded, sending Power Rings all over Mobius and making Kintobor fat and the rotten egg mixed with him. He became Ivo Robotnik. Robotnik wanted total control of the world! He got all the emeralds and hid them in the Warps of Confusion. Sonic managed to get them out and destroy Robotnik's base. After that, Robotnik tried to build a huge Death Egg and succeeded. But Sonic was on his Tail! And so was TAILS! Miles "Tails" Prower was Sonic's new buddy. Robotnik had uncovered the seventh Emerald and was using them all to power his Death Egg. Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into the Awesome Golden Hedgehog, Super Sonic, who destroyed the Death Egg. The Death Egg landed on a place known as the Floating Island. Robotnik needed to rebuild it, using the Chaos Emeralds, which were rightfully, Knuckles, the Echidna's. He protected them on this island. Robotnik convinced Knuckles that Sonic wanted to steal the emeralds. Knuckles didn't like the sound of that. Knuckles agreed to lend the Chaos Emeralds, and another set named The Super Emeralds to Robotnik, who rebuilt his Death Egg in no time. Sonic and Tails went into battle with Robotnik, Knuckles and The Death Egg, while Knuckles himself had to tackle a metal Robotnik (BotBotNik) used to distract and confuse the echidna. Sonic finally convinced Knuckles that Eggman was the bad guy, so the Echidna joined forces with Sonic and Tails. When they got to the Death Egg, Sonic and Knuckles used The Chaos Emeralds to go super, Tails using The Super Emeralds. But it wasn't enough! Then, Sonic used the Chaos and the Super Emeralds to become a flashy and sparkly HYPERSONIC! Together they destroyed Robotnik and his plans, Sonic and Knuckles throwing the Super Emeralds into the sea. Robotnik never need to know where they were. There was also another emerald Sonic learnt about. It was The Master Emerald. This deep green emerald controlled the other emeralds and kept the Floating Island in the sky. They had many adventures after that, meeting with new friends (Amy, The Flickys etc.) but there were two other big adventures. One day, Robotnik found these wall paintings showing about some monster, named Chaos, which used The Chaos Emeralds to grow stronger. Super Sonic defeated The Perfect Chaos (which had all 7 emeralds) and neutralised Chaos. The Next Adventure was about a huge cannon known as the Eclipse Cannon, again powered by the Emeralds. Eggman met up with a distraught Shadow and treasure hunter Rouge. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went head to head with them and they found out that a huge monster known as The Biolizard/The Finalhazard was controlling The Space Colony ARK, where they all were. Super Sonic and Super Shadow (after he realised it was his life's reason to stop it) killed the monster and saved the day, Shadow only to fall to earth, supposedly dead."  
  
Suddenly, Sonic remembered Green Hill. He needed to see it. "Guys, I gotta go to Green Hill. I have a feeling." " A BAD feeling?" Tails said, getting up, holding Amy up. " A bad feeling.Let's go Shadow. We'll be back soon."  
  
When Sonic and Shadow just reached the edge of the Marble Garden Zone, Sonic smelt smoke. And Fire. Shadow turned to see a tear in Sonic's eye, as he came to stop, looking over The Green Hill Zone, now all on fire, burning almost angrily. " What happened here?" Sonic asked no one in particular, whipping away his tears. He didn't expect an answer, but he got one. " I burnt it all down! Ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed, appearing from behind a burning tree. " Dr. Eggman? But you're a good guy!" " HA HA HA! A Good guy! That's a GOOD one! Ha ha ha!" he scoffed at his own joke " Now, no more falling around! Give me the Super Emeralds!" " We don't have them!" Shadow replied "We left them behind." " BAH!" Eggman smashed his controls "That's it! To the floating Island, I'll get rid of you later! WE NEED THOSE CHAOS EMERALDS! NOW! HA HA HA!" " Sonic!" Shadow shouted "GET BACK TO EVERYONE! Tell them! I'll meet you on the island!" " But how you gonna get there?" Sonic asked Shadow held out The Green Emerald. " I took this! I'll chaos control! Now! GO!" he answered "CHAOS CONTROL!"  
  
Email the author, Mada: red14@ntlworld.com 


End file.
